


Together Again

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [3]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3 to my little Vamp appreciation story.</p><p>This work is entirely fiction and no reflection is meant on real persons.</p><p>The Vamps are:<br/>James McVey – 19<br/>Tristan Evans – 18<br/>Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned) <br/>Connor Ball – 16</p>
    </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 to my little Vamp appreciation story.
> 
> This work is entirely fiction and no reflection is meant on real persons.
> 
> The Vamps are:  
> James McVey – 19  
> Tristan Evans – 18  
> Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned)   
> Connor Ball – 16

Connor yelped as Tristan gave him a nearly atomic wedgie. 

Connor’s cock however didn’t seem to mind. It strained urgently against the tight cotton of his wedgied blue boxer-briefs. 

“Walk!” Tristan commanded and Connor found himself obeying without question. As he took a step Tristan stepped on his trousers and Connor was forced to step out of them, leaving him nude except for his boxers which were rapidly disappearing up his crack. 

“Well I guess that answers our question of whether you’d be interested in joining in,” James said as Tristan used the wedgied material to lead Connor in to the living room. 

Brad blushed furiously and Connor figured he should. The boy was lying on the living room floor with his ankles around his head. His bum hole was wet from James’ ministrations. For his part James McVey was completely naked and for the first time Connor truly appreciated the Adonis that was his band mate. 

James was muscly without being too bulky. His muscles protruded in all the right places from his pecs to his abs and his arms made Connor gulp in appreciation. 

Brad too was completely nude and while he wasn’t as muscly as James his frame was lined with a wiry layer of muscle that Connor found appealing. Surprisingly for someone so short Bradley Will Simpson had a huge cock. It stood erect pointing at the ceiling and Connor had the sudden overwhelming desire to go and grab hold of it. 

Tristan was taller than any of them his frame seemed lanky, though he too had the wiry muscle that Brad had. However Connor decided Tris was plenty strong enough as the older boy grabbed hold of the back of Connor’s boxers and lifted him off the ground. 

Connor kicked out as though he were in the ballet as the entire weight of his body was lifted up by the string of fire up his bum. Tris placed him back on the ground and smirked as he saw that Connor’s cock was protruding from the top of his boxer briefs. 

James stood up and smiled that freakishly perfect smile of his. 

“So you’ve been listening in on our private conversation huh?” he asked Connor.

Brad sighed and lowered his legs, he glanced at his throbbing penis looking somewhat annoyed. 

“Um is someone gonna give me a hand here,” he asked the boys.

“You’ve got two of them and we all know you know how to use them,” James told him and Tris and Connor sniggered. 

All four were teenage boys but Brad had always been particularly fond of a wank.

“I wouldn’t be too cheerful if I were you,” James told Connor. 

While James was still smiling Connor suddenly felt nervous.

“It seems we have two naughty boys on our hands here Tris,” James told the taller boy. 

Tris drew his attention away from his study of Connor’s pale white bum to answer him. 

“Well…we know what happens to naughty boys around here…” Tris murmured in Connors ear. 

Connor said “No!” his cock however seemed to disagree. 

Without warning Tris tugged the front of his boxers down and Connor’s cock stuck out at a perfect ninety degree angle. 

“Tris perhaps you should stop wedgying him before his boxers fuse to his tail-bone,” James suggested. 

“Aww!” Tris said but he let go of the back of Connor’s boxers. 

Connor went to fix his stretched boxers but James shook his head. 

“Lose ‘em,” he ordered Connor. 

Connor started to argue but one look from James blue eyes and he found himself obeying once again. 

Connor Ball found himself standing naked in front of all of his band mates and all three eyed him appreciatively.

“Hmm before you’re punished I think you should do your band mate a favour,” James observed gesturing to Brad. 

“Umm” Connor said looking at Brad’s naked form. The older boy blushed again his pink cheeks somehow adding to his cherubic perfection and Connor found himself moving towards him without thinking. 

James walked carefully behind him, his hand on Connor’s pert backside as Connor kneeled before Brad and slowly placed his cock in his mouth. 

Brad’s cock tasted like cum and sweat, it was huge and Connor found himself struggling to breathe before it had even hit the back of his throat. 

“Connor?” James asked, his voice sounding curious, “why don’t you have a gag reflex?” 

Connor blushed so furiously bright he honestly thought his face might explode but Tristan and James sniggered loudly. 

Connor started pulling his mouth off of Brad’s cock in order to protest but the curly haired boy would have none of it.

Brad grabbed Connor by the back of his messy hair and pushed him back onto his cock, impaling Connor’s face on his giant member. 

Tris however, was obviously feeling left out. He started patting Connor’s cheeks and then to Connor’s shock he felt something enter his bum!

Brad cried out as Connor’s teeth grazed the edge of his cock.

“OI TRISTAN!” Brad yelled. 

“Yes dear?” Tristan asked innocently, as he turned his middle finger which was buried in Connor’s backside. 

Connor however relaxed his throat and started deep throating Brad. Suddenly Brad was in no position to voice any complaint, he simply moaned – loudly.  
A second finger entered Connor and the boy gasped with shock, or at least tried to with his mouth full of Brad.

Tristan managed to insert a third finger and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself before Brad came. Brad Simpson cum ran into Connor’s mouth and he tried, heroically to swallow it all. 

“Enough of that,” James ordered sternly and he felt Tristan’s fingers exit his bum. 

“Connor come here,” James ordered. 

He was sitting on the couch and the boy patted his lap. 

After being finger fucked by Tristan and face fucked by Brad, Connor didn’t think anything could be more erotic.

Somehow lying naked over James McVey’s naked lap was more erotic than either of those experiences. 

Heat seemed to radiate of James’ body like this hotness couldn’t be contained by flesh. Connor’s bum seemed to tingle as though it were nervous of the punishment he was about to receive. 

SPANK!

James McVey’s hand slammed in Connor Ball’s bum with more strength that Connor could have imagined was possible. A wave of fire sizzled across the surface of the teen rocker’s arse-cheek and suddenly he knew he was in for a bumpy ride. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

Slowly methodically James reduced Connor to a bubbling wreck. 

Connor pleaded, he begged. Connor even tried to cover his bum with his hand but the stronger boy easily removed it and resumed spanking him. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

Connor’s boner faded. Tears were streaming down his eyes. He honestly thought his bum was on fire. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

It took a good ten seconds for Connor to realise that James had stopped. 

“Stand up Connor,” James commanded. 

Connor did so and was surprised to find that his other two band mates had left the room. 

Then Connor heard a gasp from the bedroom upstairs which could only be Brad – apparently enjoying himself…or in pain… or maybe a bit of both!

James also stood up and then to Connor’s surprise he gave him a big hug and kissed him on the forehead. 

“You were so brave,” James told him as he hugged him. 

Standing there hugging James McVey was more than enough to give Connor Ball his boner back. Suddenly James chuckled as a familiar presence jutted into his upper thigh.

“So I guess I’ve earned a reward then huh,” Connor asked shyly. 

“You most certainly have,” James agreed.

“I hear you’ve got an incredible tongue…” Connor mentioned innocently. 

“So I’ve been told,” James admitted. 

James gently maneuvered Connor in to position. He folded the boys milky white legs up until his feet were hanging over his face. Then, carefully studying Connor’s face over the length of his body, James went down on Connor. 

James’ tongue entered Connor and Connor decided he was one of the lads after all.


End file.
